Daizai
by Kriste-chan
Summary: Drabbles for themes, ranging from subtle fluff, moderate fluff, & hardcore fluff. Enjoy, fluff lovers. [Ten for Ten Challenge: White Out]
1. Ten for Ten: Gravity

**Daizai  
**By: Kriste-chan

**Disclaimer: **Naruto & all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this plot. Don't use without permission. I bite.

_Eh, sorry. Couldn't resist. _XD

**NejiTen Community Festival's  
Ten for Ten Challenge Anthology  
Title:**

* * *

Tenten on researcher mode was narrating to Neji and an amazed Lee how a person, who wore a powdered frizzy wig, named Isaac Newton discovered the workings of gravity. It was actually one of those intolerably hot days again wherein anybody would consider the feasibility of lying down peacefully on the cool green grass; especially if _that _anybody happened to be someone who just endured a rough training session with two of the best taijutsu-rookie-users of Konohagakure no sato.

"He actually had the idea when a fruit fell from a tree," said Tenten as she lithely jumped from branch to branch; picking off stray but edible fruits to throw at Lee and Neji while they rested on separate trees on the ground, "I still have to research on the details but I think he was resting beneath an apple tree when it occurred."

"So, he figured it out by just observing an apple that fell from a tree?" asked Lee, as enthusiastic as ever, "Tenten, from that mere concept, he must've been a real genius to have formulated a worldwide law accepted by scientists in all generations!"

She nodded solemnly, "yes," she leapt on another branch, "he's really quite a genius—"

The branch that she had stepped on snapped into two but before gravity could even inflict its painful wonders on Tenten, a pair of strong arms had already caught her— the owner, smirking with the entire world's smugness.

"Hn... if he was such a genius," said Neji, as Tenten's face visibly turned pink, "how come he didn't catch the apple when it fell?"

" Neji-kun..." Lee had a big grin on his face by then, "maybe the falling apple that Newton saw wasn't really the one that had caught his eyes."

* * *

_My personal favorite. Nerdy apparel for Newton's Law of Gravity. Reviews are welcome & appreciated._


	2. Ten for Ten: It's Been Five Days

**Daizai  
**By: Kriste-chan

**Disclaimer: **Naruto & all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this plot. Don't use without permission. I bite.

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the nuisance but I switched the chapters. Gravity should be the second drabble but since it's my favorite (although this thing is my baby because it all started from this drab), I didn't have the heart to put it in second place. )_

* * *

**NejiTen Community Festival's  
****Ten for Ten Challenge Anthology  
****Title:** _It's Been Five Days

* * *

_

"Shortest is five," Tenten drew a line on the ground, "longest is seven— a week if things get a little messy."

"That's impossible," Neji looked at her as if she grew another head, "if those nin-guards detected Lee's speed without his weights on, I'd have to honestly say that I'm not entirely sure either of us would make it."

"Neji-kun, it was just a scratch," Lee gave him a thumbs-up, "besides, if we could work out Tenten's plan, accomplishing this mission's objectives would be easier than smelling the flowers in early spring."

Neji looked at him as if _he _grew another head, "hn..." he decided, there was nothing new about Lee growing another head, "Five days," his head turned to the kunoichi, "what happens on the fifth day then?"

"Don't fret, Neji." Tenten emanated confidence, although that was certainly the last thing that had ever crossed Neji's mind since she suggested her... outrageous plan, "I'm quite sure I'm making it out of there. Just trust me. I'm sure they won't do anything for at least a week if nothing malicious had been imposed."

"Yosh!" Lee nodded enthusiastically, "Then, it's settled! If this mission doesn't go according to plan within five days then, I swear upon Gai-sensei's words that I'm losing a thousand battles to Neji-kun!" pinging smile at the pair, "And, if ever that happens, I will do a million laps around Konoha to atone for that mishap!"

Neji mutilated the idea of raising an eyebrow as Lee sped away to commence the operation.

"Give me five days, Neji." Tenten's voice snapped him back, "I swear I'd meet you again at Konoha's gates. At dawn."

Neji looked at her, placidly. "Five days. What happens if it's been five days and you still haven't showed up?"

"Wait for a week," she grinned, "then, you—"

A haze of movements before she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall by Neji's hands, "Five days, Tenten." he emphasized each word with deliberate seriousness, "If it has been five days and you still haven't showed up..." Neji planted a firm kiss on her lips, as if he wanted to prove and seal a wordless point, "In exchange of five days, all of them will die in half an hour. Do we have an understanding?"

The kiss that followed nearly burned them; and, a year later, Tenten still couldn't erase that dopey grin that spread across her face every time Neji made her recall how it felt like to be back in his arms five days and thirty minutes later.

After all, it's been five days since they've had a taste of each other.

* * *

_Feedbacks are welcome.  
__Variations may follow, depending solely on my mood. Thanks for reading._


	3. Ten for Ten: Listen

**Daizai  
**By: Kriste-chan

**Disclaimer: **Naruto & all its characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this plot. Don't use without permission. I bite.

_

* * *

_

**NejiTen Community Festival's  
Ten for Ten Challenge Anthology  
****Title:** _Listen _

_

* * *

_

Prying wasn't part of his agenda; and, neither was eavesdropping, of course. It just so happen that he had to innocently pass by the four kunoichi of their generation, and fate had it willed for him to actually overhear a few words- with emphasis on the few. He is Hyuuga Neji, after all— a person too regal to be caught under pretenses of a heinous crime called _eavesdropping_.

"Come on. A turtle would outrun Neji in a race if it depended on major attitude adjustment..." still, he couldn't help it when he heard it was Tenten doing the talk; albeit, frustrated, "he still treats me as his ever predictable and reliable buddy who happens to wear women's clothing and speak in a falsetto range."

Neji's forehead creased. What the hell? There was never a single instance in his life that he doubted her sexual orientation although she sort of hit the mark on the predictable buddy part. And, falsetto range? She's just being humble. Although her character as the untouchable weapon-specialist of Konoha suggested that she should possess a counter-tenor's voice, he was as sure as hell her speaking voice sounded better than the actual trilling of a singing lead-soprano.

A groan brought him back to attention. "I wasn't asking about _that_!" It was probably Ino, "I was asking if you told Neji yet?"

"Told him what?"

"That... well, _you know!_"

"Huh?" Had he ever mentioned that Tenten could get a bit dense at times?, "_Know_ what?"

Another groan, "That you _love_ him?"

Neji blinked. Well, that was a little uncalled for.

"Oh, _that_..." she sounded as if they were discussing which nail-color would suit a cow, "why would I tell him I love him?"

"I don't know," Sakura butted in; sighing exasperatedly, "maybe because if ever you decide on throwing him hints, you have to do it with a large brick, ne? Hinata-chan?"

"W- Well, Neji-niisan... h-he could really be dense, at times."

Touche.

"Hn..." muttered Neji as he slacked away from the girls with a grirk— grin and smirk; there was no other word for it, "... a brick, huh?" And, he couldn't help but think that they've actually thrown the brick right before they could actually hit him on the face.

Well, it only went to show that he should really pay close attention whenever the chance to "innocently" listen to conversations presented itself.

He just had to engage his predictable buddy on that little talk he'd been planning for months now.

_**

* * *

**_

_Feedbacks are welcome.  
__Count number two in Kriste-chan's eavesdropping!Neji list because apparently, I adore sneaky!Neji._


	4. Ten for Ten: Sincerely Yours

_One thing: I'm thinking of renaming this fiction as "Kriste-chan's most worthless one-shots". But... since inner-me was raving that I should be more confident in anything that I do, I'm keeping Daizai. Although I seriously think that these fics are not that... polished._

**

* * *

**

_Sincerely Yours

* * *

_

Neji stared at the stacks of yellow post-it notes on his desk. He was only gone for two weeks in a fairly easy A-class mission; he couldn't have missed so much.

Sighing inwardly, the prodigy sat down and began the tedious work of reading those things one by one; mentally taking a note, keeping the paper on the "mission's receptacle", reading a few things that had transpired during the span of his mission, nodding, reading proclamations of how Lee missed the fire of his youthful valor, crumpling a wasted posted note, reading Gai's own share of youth-power proclamations, crumpling again; and, of course, dumping those wasted notes in the trash bin.

This was actually a habit that Neji had adopted from Tenten, due to her insistence, because she reasoned that she didn't want to subject herself into another of his occasional PMSing pains, especially if something had gone wrong in his missions and he needed someone to beat badly. One memory, as Neji recalled, was the time when both of them had just gotten off a separate month-long A-class mission and Neji's group had, sort-of, encountered a little mishap on the way, he felt the need to vent off a little steam. Of course, after beating a really, _really _tired Tenten who just came back three hours earlier, he learned that her intentions wasn't to challenge him into a spar but to inform him that Naruto had finally begun wooing his cousin.

This only fanned Neji's temper flare and proceeded to "convincing" Tenten to continue for another three hours, which resulted to two months of being ignored by the Jounin weapon-specialist.

He unconsciously grimaced at the memory and pulled the last post-it note from his desk. By the time that he finished reading it though, Neji felt as if he nearly lost the potency of his brain cells.

_Neji,_

_This thing is a personal mission request. Specifics are as follows:_

_1. I think you're just too full of yourself.  
__2. You should really burn in hell, by all means.  
__3. I'm not joking about the first two objectives, but it feels really weird since I'm finding myself in love with you despite your peculiarities.  
__4. Tell me what the hell are you thinking right now; and,  
__5. Rendezvous point at the hill's peak, adjacent to the Hokage monument._

_Mission outcome and compensation will be discussed at rendezvous point._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tenten_

Now, Neji was considered a prodigy in almost all things but, seriously, this had made his brain blast off to some unknown realm of reality. He could only stare at the paper for a while; reading, and re-reading the words, as if he was half-expecting it to rearrange on its own. It didn't, but that didn't stop his brain processes from bleeding for two full minutes more before he had actually grasped the meaning of its content.

A dangerous smirk suddenly mutilated that tired and bored look on his face and then, he was out in a puff of smoke.

Why? Well, let's just say that his practical and realistic side kicked-in.

So, when asked to name his prize...

"I think you already named what I want through that note," his smirk was triumphant as Tenten gulped in all the air that she could muster after being subject to a torrid lip lock, "does 'sincerely yours', ring a bell?"

Tenten nodded dopily.

"... I do hope you mean it," he took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger, "because from now on, you're stuck with me."

"B-But," Tenten flapped her arms around like a bird, "you haven't even courted _me_ yet!"

"Hn. Pointless," but he actually smiled, "but if your serious about it, I could always make room for exceptions."

In other words, it's Hyuuga Neji's way of saying he's sincerely hers as well.


	5. Ten for Ten: Running

**Theme: **Running

* * *

Normally, when the word "running" comes to mind, any shinobi will undoubtedly name Maito Gai or Rock Lee since they always are the pair to proclaim at the top of their lungs that they are going to run laps for a few times- maximum of five thousand, by far and minimum of five hundred- depending on the situation. However, if you ask Neji's thoughts on the word, he will give you a seemingly unconnected answer. 

"The sky," Neji stares up at the clouds with a wistful smile, "because a wise woman once told me that the only difference between birds and humans is their way to leave a place and into another."

A picture of Tenten, aged sixteen, glides in his mind, _"While birds fly to express your sense of freedom, Neji; humans who run carelessly as if they want the wind to carry their weight expresses my sense of freedom," she smiles at him, "we don't have wings, but we do have our feet to lead us over mountains and seas."_

At age twenty-eight, Neji interlaced his hands in the spaces of his his wife's fingers, "is that freedom for you, Tenten?"

"Yes," she looks at him while feeling his hand over her swollen belly, "and I took it when I ran away with you."

* * *

Feedbacks are welcome.  
Maybe it's a bit serious (or, decidedly lame) but this drabble is actually one among my favorites. 


	6. Ten for Ten: Gamble

**Title:** _Gamble

* * *

_

She actually got the idea from Shikamaru but she didn't even know what in hell possessed her, in the first place, to actually challenge Neji in a shougi match-- well, pardon the thought that Tenten got really confident after earning a compliment from Shikamaru. He told her that given enough time, she just might beat him when it ran down to strategies since she had the knack already.

But she was talking about Hyuuga Neji here-- Hyuuga Neji _the_ prodigy.

And right now, after losing three out of five games in their proclaimed gamble, Neji was going to claim his prize.

Tenten's first kiss.

Some gambles were just worth the effort of losing, rather than winning. She had to thank Shikamaru for that.

* * *

_Feedbacks are welcome.  
_

_Hm... I may consider a prolonged version of this theme. It's actually the summary of a plot so I only have to find the time to write it._


	7. Ten for Ten: White Out

**Title:** _White Out  
_

_Summary: In Hyuuga Neji Language, say "I am concerned about your welfare."_

* * *

There is but one phrase to name the occurrence wherein you've been hit by something similar to an anvil, you would see stars twirling around you in a merry waltz. The appropriate term for description is supposedly "black out", but in Tenten's case, as the stars that whirled around her subsided, she preferred to call it "white out".

The reason behind it was just so she could commemorate the day when Neji's proximity came close to what others would call "friendlier" for the first time, holding her in a way that could nearly be described as both protective and possessive, it almost added to the intensity of her momentary loss of coordination.

Why? That's simply because all that she could see during that time was Neji's enticing pair of pearly-white orbs, crinkling on the corner with disdain if not for the _concern _overpowering it.

"... Get up. We still have four more hours of training."

And, if she hadn't known him better, the almost unsuppressed urge to hit him with an actual anvil would've been more than just a welcome thought.

* * *

_Revisions were made. XD Feedbacks are appreciated._


End file.
